15 sierpnia 1989
thumb|left 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Kino najmłodszych: „Wielki skrzat" - bajka prod. węgierskiej 10.00 Kino teleferii: „Chłopcy z naszego osiedla" (4): „Misja dyplomatyczna" - serial prod. węgierskiej 10.30 „Rzeka - ludojad" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 11.30 „Bim, czyli"... - reportaż z Bydgoskich Impresji Muzycznych 12.30 „Marianna Wiśnios" - film dok. H. Kramarczuk 12.55 Marek Sierocki zaprasza 13.25 „Z Polski rodem" - polscy plastycy w Austrii 13.55 „Z wiatrem i pod wiatr" - mag. żeglarski 14.25 „Z pól, z łąk zielonych" - film dok. Krystyny Widerman 14.45 Teatr TV: Roman Niewiarowicz; „Gdzie diabeł nie może" reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Maria Probosz, Grzegorz Przybył, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Barbara Rachwalska, Krystyna Moll, Krystyna Feldman i inni 16.15 Program dokumentalny 16.35 „Błogosławiony brat Albert" - film dokumentalny o Adamie Chmielowskim, reż. J. Gierak 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Gdzie są taśmy z tamtych lat" - program G. Lasoty 17.45 „Polskie drogi" (5/11): „Lekcja geografii" - serial TP, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Joanna Poraska, Grzegorz Warchoł i inni 19.00 Wieczorynka: „Trzy misie" 19.30 Dziennik TV 20.05 „Gdańsk 1939" (1/4): „Z powrotem do Rzeszy" - serial TP, reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, Karol Chodura, wyk. Krzysztof Ibisz, Ewa Skibińska, Aleksander Bednarz, Ryszard Kotys i inni 21.00 Kroniki PAT - tak było... 21.15 „Szkoła mistrzów" - Andrzej Brzozowski 21.30 Helena Vondrackova live - program rozrywkowy 22.15 „Wszystko jest dobre, co jest Polską" - program o Zofii Kossak Szczuckiej-Szatkowskiej thumb|left|161px 13.10 Konkurs 5 milionów - ogólnopolskie współzawodnictwo szkół podstawowych 13.55 Powitanie 14.00 „Droga na Rzym" - film dokumentalny Alicji Albrecht o Monte Cassino 15.10 „Pęknięte niebo" - recital Marka Grechuty 15.40 „Jak ptaki wracają..." - program publicystyczny 16.15 „Prywatne niebo" - komedia obyczajowa prod. polskiej, reż. Janusz Kondratiuk, wyk. Zofia Merle, Henryk Bista, Bronisław Pawlik, Krzysztof Tyniec i inni 17.40 „Violetta" - portret artystki 18.00 Jacek Mierzejewski w Muzeum Narodowym 18.40 „Być tutaj" - gawęda prof. Wiktora Zina 18.55 Wojna domowa (14/15): „Nowy nabytek" - serial TP, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Irena Kwiatkowska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Janczar i inni 19.30 „Blisko nieba" - na skrzydłach 20.00 Non stop kolor: „Sting w Japonii" - film prod. amerykańsko-angielskiej 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Patt Hobby współpracuje z geniuszem" - film prod. USA, reż. Rob Thompson, wyk. Christopher Llyod, John Finnegan 22.40 Studio Solidarność 23.25 Komentarz dnia thumb|left 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.30 The Flintstones 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather 9.05 But First This... 9.25 Record Breakers 10.00 News; Weather followed by Cartoons 10.30 Playbus 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Woody Woodpecker 11.15 The O Zone 11.25 Superman 11.50 Bananaman 12.00 News; Weather followed by The Garden Party 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 The Seaside Trains: The Friendly Line to Burnham 14.20 Hotel Sahara 15.55 Betty Boop Triple Bill 16.10 Children's BBC 16.35 The Really Wild Show 17.00 Newsround 17.05 Gentle Ben 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 The Bodymatters Roadshow 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 The Paul Daniels Magic Show 20.45 Points of View 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 The Dirtwater Dynasty 23.00 An Ocean Apart 0.00 Cricket: Fifth Test 0.30 Weather 0.35 Closedown thumb|left 6.55 Open University 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 10.00 See Hear! 10.25 Education Showcase 10.50 Cricket: Fifth Test 13.10 Holiday Outings 13.20 Bertha 13.35 Cricket: Fifth Test 14.00 News and Weather 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 18.15 Randolph Scott In Tall Man Riding 19.35 Business Matters 20.00 On the Line 20.30 Ebony on the Road 21.00 Studio SB 21.50 A Gift of the Gab 22.20 Voices from the Doll's House 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Women In Politics 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University thumb|left 6.00 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 The World - A Television History 10.00 Film: Hudson's Bay 12.00 Fifteen to One 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 The Adventures of Tin-Tin 14.10 Time to Remember 14.40 Cities Fit to Live In 15.40 The Oprah Winfrey Show 16.30 Countdown 17.00 The Lone Ranger 17.30 Durrell in Russia 18.00 I Love Lucy 18.30 Star Test 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Native Land 20.30 This Food Business 21.00 Bandung File 22.00 thirtysomething 23.00 Whose Line Is It Anyway? 23.30 Halfway to Paradise 0.30 Late Night: John Martyn 1.25 Working Week 2.10 Closedown